


Stargazing

by butterflyslinky, Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode 06-04, Gen, Implied Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: Sisko and Garak worry about their absent friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 6-4, when the Defiant crew is on their first mission without Sisko.

Sisko stared out the window, wondering if one of those little points of light was the Defiant, her crew still alive and fighting.

He tried not to feel like a father who had just sent his children off to war, but that was the only emotion he could summon at the moment. It wasn’t like his crew hadn’t gone on missions without him before, but this was war, and this mission would be longer than the ones he’d sent them on before. And before, they’d had a safe return point, a home on Deep Space 9, whereas now, all they had to come back to was a starbase, cold and impersonal and tense.

He’d been standing at the window for ten minutes before the door to his office opened. He turned, wondering who could be awake at this hour.

To his surprise, Garak came into the room, giving him an apologetic smile. “I apologize for disturbing you, Captain,” Garak said. “But I heard you were still here and thought you might like some company.”

Sisko gave a small smile. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“No. The ambient temperature of this starbase is not conducive to it.”

“You weren’t complaining before.”

“Yes, well.” Garak kept his face neutral but Sisko knew better. “Before, I had means of keeping warm.”

Sisko nodded. “I did try to keep you with them.”

“I know. But they have no need for a tailor on a warship.”

“Though you’re a man of many talents?”

“None of which apply to chasing Jem’Hedar ships across the quadrant.”

“You’ve proven otherwise in the last three and a half months.”

“Well, apparently Starfleet doesn’t feel that way. They’d rather keep me here, mending uniforms and answering their inane questions all day.”

Sisko hummed. They were quiet for a moment, watching the stars. Finally, Sisko spoke again. “You know, when you told me you had nowhere else to go, I expected you to want to stay on a starbase until we could reclaim Deep Space 9.”

Garak snorted. “Why would I spend the war on a cold station surrounded by people who don’t like me, when I could spend it on a cold ship with people who at least pretend to tolerate me?”

“I see your point.” Sisko smiled knowingly. “Though I think you underestimate us in that regard. Doctor Bashir certainly does more than pretend to tolerate you.”

Garak shook his head. “That’s the other reason Starfleet wants me to stay here. They seem to think I’m a distraction for the good doctor and they can’t have that.”

“I think you keep him on his toes…a good amount of the time.”

“True, but outrageously flirting with him on the bridge tends to raise a few eyebrows around here.”

Sisko sighed. “It’s a stressful time. We all let things slip. I think it’s better for you two to be on the same ship; the strain this is for Dax and Worf isn’t as pleasant to deal with.”

“Believe me, Captain, I agree with you. This waiting is harder than any battle I’ve ever been in.”

“For you and me both, Mr. Garak. Dax makes a fine captain in my stead, but they’re still my crew.”

“And this war has claimed too many crews.”

“Indeed.” Sisko turned and went to the replicator. “They don’t have kanar, but would you like anything else?”

“No.” Garak’s neutral façade was quickly melting. He looked more vulnerable than Sisko had ever seen. “I want Julian home,” Garak whispered.

Sisko blinked but then nodded. “I want us all home. On Deep Space 9.” He sighed. “Scotch.”

Garak was quiet for a moment. “On second thought,” he said. “I’ll have a root beer.”

“Root beer?”

“Just something I once discussed with our enterprising Ferengi friend.”

Sisko half-smiled. “Root beer it is.” He retrieved it from the replicator and went back to hand it to Garak. “Mr. Garak…to all of us making it home together.”

Garak smiled back as their glasses touched. He sipped at the root beer, wincing slightly, but then turned. The two men drank together in silence, looking out at the stars.


End file.
